harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Albus Dumbledore
(ojciec) * (matka) * Aberforth Dumbledore (brat) * (siostra) * (ciotka) | różdżka = Czarna Różdżka | bogin = Martwe ciało Ariany Wywiad z J.K. Rowling | patronus = Feniks | praca = * Nauczyciel transmutacji w Hogwarcie * Dyrektor Hogwartu | przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Zakon Feniksa * Wizengamot * Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów * Rodzina Dumbledore | dom = Gryffindor Wprowadzenia do Gryfonów na Pottermore | aktor = * Richard Harris (HP1-HP2) * Michael Gambon (HP3-HP7) * Toby Regbo (HP7 młody) |pseudonim = Dumby (dla śmierciożerców) }} Profesor Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, zdobywca Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, (ur. 1881 − zm. czerwiec 1997 r. na Wieży Astronomicznej) — wybitny czarodziej półkrwi, najpierw nauczyciel transmutacji, a później wieloletni dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, zdobywca Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy za swoje dokonania w świecie czarodziejskim, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu. Miał w swoim biurze feniksa, Fawkesa. W 1945 roku zasłynął z pokonania Gellerta Grindelwalda i osadzenia go w Nurmengardzie. Dumbledore założył Zakon Feniksa w czasie pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, który powstał do walki z Lordem Voldemortem. Po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana zakon został zawieszony, a reaktywowany po jego odrodzeniu się. Niszczył horkruksy Voldemorta, był jedynym czarodziejem, którego czarnoksiężnik się bał. Albus Dumbledore był przez pewien czas Panem Śmierci, czyli posiadał wszystkie Insygnia Śmierci na raz. Został uwieczniony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Albus jest znany z prac alchemicznych z Nicolasem Flamelem i wynalezienia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi. Albus jest zdecydowanie najpotężniejszym, jak i najmądrzejszym czarodziejem jakiego poznajemy w serii. Dumbledore znał się na potężnej magii, był wyjątkowo inteligentny. Pod koniec swojego przepełnionego sukcesami życia, został mentorem Harry'ego Pottera. Wprowadzał go w życie Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, uczył chłopaka wiedzy o wrogu oraz zawsze powtarzał, że Voldemort to wielki czarodziej, ale brakuje mu miłości. Albus Dumbledore popełnił jednak błąd - założył nierozważnie Pierścienia Marvolo Gaunta, jednego z horkruksów, który wypalił mu rękę. Severus Snape powstrzymał śmierć profesora o kilkanaście miesięcy. Snape razem z Dumbledore'm zaplanowali śmierć dyrektora. Na Wieży Astronomicznej 30 czerwca 1997 roku Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a na zakończenie bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej. Biografia Wczesne życie Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów jako syn Kendry i Percivala latem W rozdziale 18 siódmego tomu Dumbledore został opisany jako bliski swoich 18-stych urodzin, kiedy zakończył Hogwart. Wiedząc, że jego rodziny nie wypadały w czasie roku szkolnego (1 września - późny czerwiec), trzeba przyjąć, że Albus urodziny obchodził w wakacje - w lipcu lub sieprniu 1881 Czarodziej Miesiąca na oficjalnej stronie Joanne Kathleen Rowling w Mould-on-the-Wold, małej czarodziejskiej wiosce i spędził tam swoje dzieciństwo. Albus był najstarszym z trojga rodzeństwa. Miał młodszego brata, Aberfortha i siostrę, Arianę. Kiedy Albus miał dziesięć lat, Ariana została zaatakowana przez trzech mugoli, którzy zobaczyli jak nieświadomie uprawia czary. Atak wywołał u niej ogromną traumę. Ariana, bojąc się siebie i swojej mocy, przestała jej używać, przez większość czasu pozostawała nieobecna duchem. Jej moc znajdowała ujście w losowych, niekontrolowanych wybuchach, co czyniło ją niebezpieczną dla siebie i innych, przez co potrzebowała stałej opieki. Percival, nie czekając na wymierzenie oprawcom jego córki sprawiedliwości, dokonał na nich samosądu, za co trafił do Azkabanu, gdzie wkrótce zmarł. Incydent został nagłośniony przez prasę. Wizengamot nie znał motywów działania Percivala, więc oskarżyły go o wielką nienawiść do mugoli. Po uwięzieniu ojca rodzina przeprowadziła się do Doliny Godryka, aby uniknąć ciągłych plotek na swój temat. Dolina Godryka była podobnie jak Mould-on-the-Wold czarodziejską miejscowością. Kendra odrzucała wszystkich sąsiadów z wyjątkiem Bathildy Bagshot, a jej dzieci poinstruowane były, aby nie wspominać publicznie o ich ojcu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Lata w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w 1892 i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Młody Dumbledore, znając motywy i czyny swojego ojca, pomimo wielu pytań i zaczepek, unikał rozmów na jego temat. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Elfiasem Doge, również odrzuconym przez grupę kolegów z roku, ponieważ był wtedy chory na smoczą ospę. Stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Niektórzy czarodzieje zakładali, że Albus podobnie jak ojciec nienawidzi mugoli i czyn ten wręcz pochwalali. Dumbledore jednak nie przejawiał nawet najmniejszej niechęci do mugoli, mało tego, w późniejszych latach zagorzale walczył o ich prawa, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą części magicznego społeczeństwa. Z czasem jednak własne umiejętności Albusa przyćmiły złą reputację jego ojca i pod koniec pierwszego roku nauki nikt nie traktował go jak syna wroga mugoli, ale jak najlepszego ucznia w historii szkoły. Albus był pomocnym człowiekiem, do rozwiązywania sporów używał sensownych argumentów. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. II - In memoriam Albus Dumbledore korespondował z największymi znakomitościami ówczesnego czarodziejskiego świata takimi jak alchemik Nicolas Flamel, wybitna historyczka Bathilda Bagshot oraz teoretyk magii Adalbert Waffling. Sporo szkolnych wypracowań Albusa trafiło do naukowych pism, takich jak „Transmutacja współczesna”, „Horyzonty zaklęć”, czy „Eliksirotwórctwo praktyczne”. Albus Dumbledore zdobył wszystkie nagrody szkolne, jakie się dało. Wróżono mu karierę Ministra Magii, ale sam Albus nigdy nie interesował się polityką – od zawsze pragnął nauczać. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. II - In memoriam Na swoim trzecim roku Dumbledore prawdopodobnie wybrał naukę starożytnych runów, natomiast można przypuszczać, że odrzucił wróżbiarstwo. Na czwartym roku Albus przypadkowo podpalił swoją kotarę w Hogwarcie w dormitorium. Mówił jednak, że nie było mu szkoda, bo nigdy jej nie lubił. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) Na swoim piątym roku stał się Prefektem i zdał z najwyższymi wynikami Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne. Gryzelda Marchbanks, jedna z jego egzaminatorek mimo długie stażu nigdy nie widziała kogoś kto by robił z różdżką takie rzeczy jak młody Albus. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 31 - "Sumy" Na siódmym roku został Prefektem Naczelnym. Dumbledore skończył naukę w Hogwarcie w 1899 roku. Był najwybitniejszym uczniem tej szkoły. Zdobył Nagrodę Barnabusa Finkleya za wybitne osiągnięcia w rzucaniu zaklęć, złoty medal za rewelacyjne wystąpienie podczas Międzynarodowej Konferencji Alchemików w Kairze, był reprezentantem brytyjskiej młodzieży w Wizengamocie. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 18 - "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" Tragedia Po ukończeniu Hogwartu w czerwcu 1899 roku Albus ze swoim przyjacielem, Elfiasem Doge postanowili jechać w podróż dookoła świata. Jednak przy planowaniu szczegółów wędrówki do Albusa dotarła wieść o tym, że jego matka nie żyje. Zginęła mając 48 lat w wybuchu, który wywołała Ariana przez nieuwagę. Tak więc Albus został na pogrzebie matki, a Elfias musiał wyjechać sam. Często pisał listy do Dumbledore'a. Wrócił akurat na pogrzeb Ariany. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. II - In memoriam Związek z Grindelwaldem thumb|left|233px|Albus z Gellertem Po skończeniu szkoły Albus pragnął wyruszyć w podróż po świecie, aby odwiedzić i obserwować czarodziejów z innych krajów. Do zmiany planów zmusiła go wiadomość o śmierci matki. Albus został jedynym żywicielem rodziny i postanowił wrócić do domu, aby zaopiekować się chorą siostrą i tym samym umożliwić swojemu bratu ukończenie szkoły. Wkrótce po śmierci jego matki, do zamieszkiwanej przez Dumbledore'a Doliny Godryka wprowadził się Gellert Grindelwald, który zamieszkał u swojej ciotecznej babki, Bathildy Bagshot. Chłopak odwiedził miejscowość, aby zbadać grób Ignotusa Peverella, jednego z legendarnych pierwszych posiadaczy Insygni Śmierci. Albus i Gellert, nie tylko jako jedyni młodzi czarodzieje w okolicy, ale również jako dwoje wybitnych ludzi, szybko przypadli sobie do gustu i zaczęli spędzać razem coraz więcej czasu. Razem byli głęboko zafascynowani Insygniami Śmierci, które mieli zamiar odszukać i wykorzystać do podporządkowania mugoli czarodziejom, jak mówił Dumbledore, "dla większego dobra". Albus chciał obalenia Zasad Tajności i ujawnienia się czarodziejów. Razem z Gellertem pragnęli rządzić. Dumbledore jednak był człowiekiem łagodniejszym niż swój przyjaciel, uważał, że nie należy używać więcej siły niż trzeba i chciał sprawować rządy w sposób pokojowy i dobry dla tych, nad którymi panował. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 18 - "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" Wkrótce w domu rodzinnym pojawił się Aberforth, niezadowolony z poczynań brata, zdecydowany rzucić szkołę, żeby móc zająć się siostrą, którą Albus zaniedbywał. Pomiędzy braćmi i obecnym wówczas w domu Dumbledore'ów Grindelwaldem wybuchła kłótnia, której świadkiem była Ariana. Przestraszona dziewczynka straciła panowanie nad swoją mocą. Dokładne okoliczności jej śmierci nie są znane - wiadomo tylko, że wszyscy obecni użyli zaklęć i któreś z nich zabiło dziewczynę. Po tym wydarzeniu drogi Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda rozeszły się na dobre - Gellert utrzymywał, że tragedia nie była ich winą, natomiast Albus zadręczał się wyrzutami sumienia. Po ich ostatniej kłótni Gellert wyjechał z Doliny Godryka. Ochłodziły się również stosunki dwojga braci - Aberforth zarzucał Albusowi, że ich siostra zginęła z powodu jego zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie. Na pogrzebie Ariany brat Albusa złamał mu nos, Dumbledore nawet się nie bronił. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 27 "Brakujące lusterko" Objęcie stanowiska w Hogwarcie thumb|300px Albus Dumbledore po tragicznym wypadku, czyli ok. 1900 roku podjął pracę jako nauczyciel transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, kiedy dyrektorem placówki był Armando Dippet. Dumbledore'owi wielokrotnie proponowano urząd Ministra Magii, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Albus nauczony wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami wiedział, że pokusa władzy jest dla niego zbyt wielka i nie potrafiłby dobrze pełnić swojego stanowiska, tak więc zaczął nauczać, co zawsze chciał robić i w czym dobry. Wizyta u Toma Riddle'a thumb|left|260px|Wizyta Dumbledore'a u Toma Riddle'a Pewnego letniego dnia 1938 roku Albus Dumbledore odwiedził Sierociniec Wool's, w którym wychowywał się Tom Marvolo Riddle. Na początku porozmawiał z przełożoną ośrodka, panią Cole o odmiennym zachowaniu Riddle'a. Dumbledore przyniósł młodemu czarodziejowi list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów. Chłopak z początku nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Sądził, że Dumbledore to lekarz psychiatra, którego przysłały władze sierocińca, aby przenieść go do innego miejsca. Kazał zademonstować magię. Dumbledore przystał na propozycję i podpalił szafę. Chłopak przeraził się, ponieważ myślał, że zaraz spłonie cały jego majątek. Dumbledore tylko spokojnie zakończył czar. Profesor jednak zwrócił uwagę na kradzione przedmioty, które znajdowały się w szafie - należące do innych dzieci z sierocińca. Kazał on zwrócić rzeczy ich właścicielom oraz przestrzegł, że w Hogwarcie kradzież i łamanie prawa jest surowo karane. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 13 "Samotny i skryty Tom Riddle" Tom Riddle w Hogwarcie i otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic Tom Riddle od roku szkolnego 1938/1939 uczył się w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy nauczyciele oczarowali się charyzmą i talentem chłopaka. Już przy pierwszym spotkaniu Albus Dumbledore zwrócił uwagę na okrucieństwo, tajemniczość i chęć dominacji chłopca i postanowił dokładniej przyglądać się poczynaniom chłopca, kiedy reszta profesorów była nim oczarowana. Dumbledore nie pozwolił się tak łatwo oczarować, zwłaszcza, że młody Tom miał bardzo podobne cechy czy ambicje do nastoletniego Gellerta Grindelwalda, który właśnie w tym czasie zaczął siać swój terror w Europie. thumb|300px|Dumbledore w 1943 roku. W 1943 roku kilka uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia w tajemniczy sposób zostało spetryfikowanych przez Bazyliszka, potwora z legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic. Punktem kulminacyjnym strachu jaki padł na szkołę była śmierć Marty. Wydawało się, że szkoła na pewno zostanie zamknięta, ponieważ czarodzieje nie potrafili powstrzymać ataków. Za wszystkimi atakami stał Tom Marvolo Riddle, jednak zauroczeni w nim nauczyciele stawiali by go jako ostatniego w gronie podejrzanych. Jedynym czarodziejem, który domyślał się prawdy był Dumbledore. Kiedy ogłoszono, że szkoła zostanie zamknięta, jeśli ataki nie ustaną i sprawca nie zostanie złapany Riddle przeraził się, ponieważ jego jedynym, prawdziwym i ukochanym domem był Hogwart. Zrzucił on winę na Rubeusa Hagrida, ucznia Gryffindoru, który hodował wówczas w szkole akromantulę Aragoga. Świat czarodziejski uwierzył, że to właśnie Hagrid jest sprawcą, a Aragog jest bestią z rzekomej Komnaty Tajemnic. Albus Dumbledore wiedział, że to wcale nie Rubeus jest winowajcą, lecz nie mógł znaleźć twardych dowodów na Riddle'a, które potwierdzałyby jego wersje zdarzeń. Hagrid został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Jedyne co Dumbledore mógł wyprosić u ówczesnego dyrektora, Dippeta to to, żeby Rubeus mógł zamieszkać w Hogwarcie i pełnić rolę gajowego. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) Pojedynek z Grindelwaldem Podczas, gdy Dumbledore poświęcił się na nauczaniu młodych czarodziejów i czarownic, Gellert Grindewald przez wiele lat zbierał swoją armię i ukradł Mykewowi Gregorowiczowi Czarną Różdżkę, jedno z Insygnium Śmierci. Około roku 1940 Gridelwald razem ze swoimi poplecznikami zaczął terroryzować Europę. Powszechne były śmiertelne ofiary i tajemnicze zniknięcia, a świat czarodziejski ogarnęła globalna wojna czarodziejów, która nakładała się na mugolski konflikt - II wojnę światową. Globalna wojna czarodziejów nie miała takich skutków w Wielkiej Brytanii jak w innych krajach europejskich. Albus Dumbledore dopiero po pięciu latach zareagował i zdecydował się powstrzymać Grindelwalda, ogarniętego mordowaniem dla większego dobra. Albus pięć lat się wahał czy wystąpić przeciw swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi. Dumbledore nie bał się magicznych umiejętności Gellerta, ponieważ jak sam twierdził były bardzo zbliżona, a pewnie nawet gorsze od jego własnych. Albus bał się, że Gellert powie mu, że to właśnie Dumbledore zabił swoją siostrę. Ludzie jednak umierali, a dalsze chronienie się w zamku zaczynało być haniebne. Albus wyszedł na przeciw swojego dawnego przyjaciela w 1945 roku, pokonał go i zdobył Czarną Różdżkę kończąc globalną wojnę czarodziejów. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 35 - "King's Cross" Pojedynek nie był dokładnie opisany, jednak można przypuszczać, że był to pokaz najpotężniejszej magii jaką znał świat w tamtym okresie. Dwóch największych czarodziejów stoczyło walkę, która przeszła do legendy jako jeden z najświetniejszych pojedynków w historii czarodziejstwa. Grindelwald nie zginął, jak wielu mogło się spodziewać, tylko zamknięty w swoim własnym więzieniu, które zbudował dla swoich wrogów - Nurmengardzie. Siedział tam zamknięty aż do 1998 roku. Albus Dumbledore tymczasem był podziwiany przez cały świat. Ówczesna Minister Magii, Leonard Spencer−Moon wręczyła mu Order Merlina pierwszej klasy. Pottermore Objęcie posady dyrektora i wizyta Riddle'a Albus Dumbledore został dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, po tym jak Armando Dippet przeszedł na emeryturę. Stało się to około 1956 roku. Minerwa McGonagall w 1995 roku mówi, że pracuje w Hogwarcie jako profesor transmutacji od grudnia 1956 roku. Przed nią przedmiotu tego nauczał Dumbledore. Riddle przybył powtórnie do Hogwartu 10 lat po zabójstwie Chefsiby Smith, które dokonał ok. 2 lat po zakończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie, czyli ok. 1956/7 roku, czyli zgadzało by się to z tym, że McGonagall objęła stanowisko bezpośrednio po Albusie, ponieważ w książce jest opisane, że Dumbledore przyjmował Riddle'a krótko po objęciu stanowiska dyrektora. Dumbledore otrzymywał propozycję pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, jednak zawsze odmawiał stwierdzając, że władza to dla niego zbyt wielka pokusa i oddając się nauczaniu i szkole. W przyszłości mówiono o nim jako o dyrektorze, który jak mało który dał Hogwartowi bardzo wiele. Wkrótce po wybraniu na dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a Tom Marvolo Riddle powrócił do Hogwartu z prośbą o powrót do szkoły jako profesor obrony przed czarną magią. Riddle chciał objąć to stanowisko od razu po skończeniu nauki, ale Dippet stwierdził, że chłopak jest na to za młody. Riddle liczył pewnie, że po upływie ponad dziesięciu lat zdobędzie urząd, jednak rozczarował się - Dumbledore odmówił. Profesor wiedział o nielegalnych czynnościach, jakimi zajmował się Voldemort po ukończeniu szkoły. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Era Huncwotów W latach 70' do Hogwartu uczęszczał Remus Lupin, który został w dzieciństwie pogryziony przez wilkołaka, Fenrira Greybacka. Rodzice Remusa obawiali się, że ich syn nie będzie mógł uczyć się w Hogwarcie z powodu swoich comiesięcznych przemian, jednak Albus Dumbledore stwierdził, że dopóki są zapewnione warunki bezpieczeństwa, nauka jest możliwa. Dyrektor stworzył specjalne miejsce odosobnienia Remusa w czasie jego przemian - Wrzeszczącą Chatę, które strażnikiem była Wierzba Bijąca, a także przez wszystkie lata strzegł w tajemnicy przypadłość Lupina. Remus był za to bardzo wdzięczny dyrektorowi przez całe swoje późniejsze życie. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) W tym samym okresie Albus dostawał listy od Petunii Dursley, w których dziewczyna zazdrosna o swoją siostrę prosiła o przyjęcie jej także do Hogwartu. Dumbledore grzecznie napisał jej, że to nie możliwe. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) roz. 33 - "Opowieść Księcia" Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów (1970 - 1981) thumb|292px|Albus Dumbledore na fotografii przedstawiającej oryginalny skład Zakonu Feniksa. Po tym jak Lord Voldemort wywołał Pierwszą Wojnę Czarodziejów, Albus Dumbledore założył organizację oporu, którą nazwał Zakon Feniksa na cześć swojego ptaka, Fawkesa. Stowarzyszenie skupiało czarodziejów, którzy gotowi byli zaryzykować życie dla obrony świata czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego przed Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Dumbledore był przywódcą organizacji i w znacznym stopniu przyczynił się do walki z siłami zła. Pierwszymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa byli: Albus Dumbledore, Minerwa McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Syriusz Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Alastor Moody, Frank i Alicja Longbottom, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Sturgis Podmore, Emmelina Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Edgar Bones, Marlena McKinnon, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Benio Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Elfias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes i Mundungus Fletcher. W późniejszym okresie w czasie wojny Albus spotkał się z Sybillą Trelawney, która chciała nauczać wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Albus nigdy nie lubił tego przedmiotu i uważał go za niepotrzebnego młodym czarodziejom i czarownicom. Dumbledore jednak dał szansę pani Trelawney, ponieważ była praprawnuczką sławnej jasnosnowidzki Kasandry Trelawney. Dumbledore spotkał się z Sybillą w pubie swojego brata, Gospodą pod Świńskim Łbem. Po jakimś czasie Albus zorientował się, że Sybilla nie jest prawdziwym jasnowidzem i chciał wyjść. Wtedy jednak Trelawney wpadła w dziwny trans i wygłosiła przepowiednie o chłopcu, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, który narodzi się pod koniec lipca z rodziców, którzy trzykrotnie oparli się Lordowi Voldemortowi. Sybilla po wygłoszeniu przepowiedni, wypadła z transu i nie wiedziała co się stało, Dumbledore tymczasem był zdumiony informacją jaką przed chwilą uzyskać - bezsprzecznie prawdziwą przepowiednią. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) Większość owej przepowiedni podsłuchał Severus Snape, jeden ze Śmierciożerców. Został jednak złapany na gorącym uczynku przez Aberfortha Dumbledore'a i wyrzucony z gospody. Snape przekazał informację swojego panu, Voldemortowi. Dumbledore tymczasem, zatrudnił Sybillę Trelawney w Hogwarcie, aby uchronił ją przed Śmierciożercami. Lord Voldemort od razu skojarzył chłopca z przepowiedni z Harry'm Potterem i zaczął dokładać wszelkich starań do zgładzenia chłopca. Severus Snape zrozumiał, że Lily Potter, jego przyjaciółka z czasów dzieciństwa i kobieta, którą przez całe życie kochał znalazła się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Snape udał się do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o pomoc. Dyrektor wysłuchał próśb zrozpaczonego Śmierciożercy i zatroszczył się o bezpieczeństwo Potterów, polecając im użycie zaklęcia Fideliusa. Dumbledore nie wiedział jednak, że Strażnikiem Tajemnicy mianowano Petera Pettigrewa, a nie jak początkowo myślano Syriusza Blacka. Snape w tym czasie stał się podwójnym agentem działającym dla Zakonu Feniksa. Troska Dumbledore'a jednak nie pomogła w zapewnieniu Harry'emu bezpieczeństwa. 31 października 1981 doszło do tragedii, w której zginęli Lily i James Potterowie, a Harry broniony siłą matczynej miłości odbił zaklęcie Avada Kedavra, które trafiło w Lorda Voldemorta. thumb|Dumbledore i McGonagall zostawiają małego Harry'ego u Dursleyów|250px|left Wielu myślało, że Voldemort zniknął na zawsze, jednak Dumbledore wiedział, że wróg niegdyś do nich powróci. Razem z Minerwą McGonagall i Rubeusem Hagridem dostarczył Harry'ego na próg domostwa państwa Dursley'ów, czyli Petunii i jej męża Vernona. Dumbledore napisał specjalny list do Petunii, w którym prawdopodobnie odwoływał się do lat, w których dziewczyna tak gorąco pragnęła chodzić do Hogwartu. Dursley'owie zgodzili się, żeby Harry zamieszkał u nich, ale traktowali go przez cały okres dzieciństwa okropnie w przeciwieństwie do swojego syna, Dudleya, którego aż nadto rozpuścili. Dumbledore już wtedy prawdopodobnie wiedział o tym, że tajemnicza Blizna Harry'ego Pottera to znak, że w chłopcu jest cząstka Lorda Voldemorta. Z góry zakładał, że przez wszystkie lata przygotuje Harry'ego na śmierć, wierzył, że chłopak postanowi się poświęcić dla dobra, jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia, ponieważ dopóki żyje Harry, żyje też Voldemort. thumb|Dumbledore podczas przesłuchań Śmierciożerców w Wizengamocie Dumbledore zatrudnił Severusa Snape'a na stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią po tym jak na emeryturę przeszedł Horacy Slughorn. Dumbledore stanął murem za Snape'm wywalczając dla niego zwolnienie z Azkabanu. Udowodnił, że Snape był podwójnym agentem i wykazywał skruchę za służbę dla Czarnego Pana. Albus Dumbledore brał udział w wielu przesłuchań Śmierciożerców w 1981 roku, ponieważ pełnił wysoką funkcję w Wizengamocie. Był obecny podczas skazania Lestrange'ów oraz Bartemiusza Croucha Jr, a także wtedy, kiedy Igor Karkarow w zamian za własne uwolnienie wsypywał innych Śmierciożerców. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) Krótko przed śmiercią Jamesa Pottera, Albus pożyczył od niego jego pelerynę-niewidkę. Dumbledore utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że przedmiot ten należy do legendarnych Insygniów Śmierci. Chociaż Dumbledore porzucił już dawno ambicję zjednoczenia wszystkich Insygniów i stanie się panem śmierci, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusy zbadania peleryny. Po śmierci Potterów, Dumbledore wszedł w posiadania dwóch Insygniów Śmierci, do kolekcji brakowało mu już tylko Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 35 - "King's Cross" 1991/1992 thumb|250px|Albus na uczcie powitalnej. W 1991 roku Lord Voldemort miał plan odzyskania swojego ciała za pomocą Kamienia Filozoficznego, który skryty był dotąd w krypcie 713 w Banku Gringotta. Dumbledore i jego przyjaciel, Nicolas Flamel, twórca Kamienia zdecydowali, że przedmiot będzie bezpieczniejszy w Hogwarcie, dlatego 31 lipca Rubeus Hagrid z polecenia Dumbledore'a zabrał Kamień do szkoły. Tego samego dnia odbyło się włamania do Banku, właśnie do krypty, w której jeszcze do niedawna był kamień, lecz w porę został stamtąd zabrany. W Hogwarcie specjalnie dla ochrony kamienia odłączono od użytku korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Właśnie tam przechowywano artefakt strzeżony przez trójgłowego psa, Puszka, co oczywiście utrzymywane było w tajemnicy. Oprócz Puszka ochroną kamienia były też różne przeszkody, które przygotowali pozostali profesorowie: Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape i Quirell. Dumbledore zaczarował Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, tak aby ten kto w nie spojrzy i uważa, że chce mieć Kamień nie dla własnej korzyści, ale aby uchronić przedmiot, przed kimś kto go pożąda do niecnych celów, dostał Kamień. Dumbledore już od początku roku podejrzewał, że Kwiryniusz Quirrell, nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią może mieć coś wspólnego z odrodzeniem Voldemorta, dlatego kazał Snape'owi mieć jego na oku. thumb|left Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego Albus wysłał do Harry'ego Hagrida, aby ten wziął chłopca od mugoli Dursleyów, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli "uchronić" Harry'ego przed nauką w Hogwarcie. Rubeus jednak poradził sobie z sytuacją i 1 września 1991 roku Harry zaczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore w 1991 roku miał opinię genialnego czarodzieja, który ma jednak lekkiego "świra". Albus uczestniczył oczywiście w ceremonii rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego i widział jak Harry trafia do Gryffindoru. Następnie Albus z rozpromienioną miną powitał wszystkim uczniów w nowym roku szkolnym i wykrzyczał kilka brzydkich określeń drugiego człowieka przy ogólnym śmiechu. Następnie zaczęła się uczta. Po skończonym bankiecie Albus przestrzegł uczniów przed wchodzeniem do Zakazanego Lasu i powiedział, że wyjątkowo nie można uczęszczał także na korytarz na trzecim piętrze, jeśli nie chce się umrzeć w strasznych mękach. Na koniec, wyczarował szarfę, która rozwinęła się w słowa hymnu Hogwartu. Powiedział, że każdy może wybrać sobie dowolną melodię i poczekał cierpliwie aż Fred i George skończą swoją powolną melodię marszu żałobnego cały czas dyrygując im różdżką. Następnie, zadowolony z efektu i chwaląc walory muzyki, poprosił wszystkich o udanie się do łóżek. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 7 - "Tiara Przydziału" Nie długo po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, Minerwa McGonagall namówiła Dumbledore'a, aby nagiął przepisy i pozwolił Harry'emu mimo zbyt młodemu wieku posiadać miotłę. Harry dostał wkrótce Nimbusa 2000, możliwe, że ufundowaną prywatnie przez Albusa. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 9 - "Pojedynek o północy" 31 października odbył się w Hogwarcie bankiet z okazji Nocy Duchów. W jej trakcie, wbiegł profesor Quirell i z wielkim patosem zawołał, że w lochach jest troll. Cała szkoła wpadła w panikę, więc Dumbledore wystrzelił ze swojej różdżki kilka purpurowych armat, aby uciszyć salę i kazał prefektom zebrać uczniów swojego domu i zaprowadzić ich do dormitorium. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 10 - "Noc Duchów" Podczas uczty z okazji Bożego Narodzenia Albus Dumbledore zamienił wysoką, spiczastą tiarę na ukwiecony beret i śmiał się z dowcipu Flitwicka. Wcześnie, zostawił Harry'emu jako prezent świąteczny pelerynę-niewidkę, którą wcześniej pożyczył od jego ojca. Dyrektor stwierdził, że przedmiot ten powinien wrócić do prawowitego właściciela. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 12 - "Zwieciadło Ain Eingarp" thumb|250px Pewnego razu Harry znalazł Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i od tej pory przychodził co noc w swojej pelerynie-niewidce, aby oglądać w nim swoją rodzinę. Sytuacją tą śledził Dumbledore. Pewnego razu Albus ujawnił się. Powiedział on chłopakowi, że nie potrzebuje peleryny, aby być nie widzialnym. Przede wszystkim jednak Dumbledore uświadomił Harry'emu, że zwierciadło pokazuje tylko najgłębsze, najskrytsze marzenia i ludzie, którzy zbyt często w nie patrzą tracą kontrolę z rzeczywistością zagłębiając się w marzeniach. Albus powiedział, że tylko najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie potrafiłby użyć zwierciadła jako zwykłe lustro. Dumbledore poinformował Harry'ego, że przedmiot zostanie przeniesiony i poprosił, że Harry nigdy już go nie szukał. Chłopak spytał się następnie Dumbledore'a co profesor widzi w zwierciadle. Albus powiedział, że siebie trzymającego parę wełnianych skarpet, narzekając przy okazji, że na święta nie dostał ani jednej pary, tylko same książki. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 12 - "Zwieciadło Ain Eingarp" Wiadomo jednak, że Dumbledore nie był szczery - widział w zwierciadle - podobnie jak Harry - swoją rodzinę. Wywiad z Rowling Albus osobiście zjawił się na meczu quidditcha Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, prawdopodobnie po to, aby zapewnił dodatkową ochronę Harry'emu. Na poprzednim meczu chłopak prawie zleciał z miotły, która czarowana była przez Quirella. Snape jako sędzia miał być blisko wydarzeń i w razie czego szybko zareagować, gdyby sytuacja się powtórzyła. Gryfoni wygrali, Harry złapał znicza po zaledwie pięciu minutach. Po meczu Albus złożył Harry'ego gratulacje mówiąc, że cieszy się, że chłopak nie szukał tego zwierciadła. Koniec roku Pod koniec roku szkolnego Dumbledore wyjechał z Hogwartu, po tym jak dostał pilną sprawę z Ministerstwa Magii. Harry, Ron i Hermiona przekonani, że Snape chce wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny usilnie pragnęli spotkać się z dyrektorem, a kiedy okazało się, że wyjechał, postanowili działać na własną rękę. Przyjaciele przeszli wszystkie próby, a Harry pokonał Quirrella, tylko dlatego, że ten, współdzieląc ciało z Lordem Voldemortem nie zniósł dotyku Harry'ego. Kiedy Dumbledore przybył do Ministerstwa Magii zrozumiał, że nie powinien zostawiać Hogwartu i czym prędzej udał się w drogę powrotną. Zastanawiające jest to, czy Dumbledore nie mógł się po prostu teleportować, jednak być może autorka przy tworzeniu pierwszego tomu nie miała w głowie tego, najszybszego środku transportu. . Albus w ostatniej chwili ściągnął Quirrella z Harry'ego, w samą porę, bo chłopak już nie wytrzymywał. Trzy dni później Harry obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym akurat, kiedy był przy nim Dumbledore. Albus wyjaśnił chłopcu, że Kamień został zniszczony. Powiedział, że Nicolas Flamel wraz ze swoją żoną umrą, jednak będzie to jak położenie się do łóżka po bardzo długim dniu. Równocześnie stwierdził, że Kamień wcale nie był aż tak dobry, ponieważ ludzie mają wrodzony talent do wybierania tego, co dla nich najgorsze. thumb|left|250px|Albus zajada Fasolki Bertiego Botta. Albus powiedział, że Voldemort nadal gdzieś tam żyje, ale Harry'emu udało się opóźnić odzyskanie przez niego mocy. Dyrektor wypowiedział też słowa, w których jasno wskazał, że potrzeba będzie też kogoś innego do walki z Voldemortem. Może od początku zakładał, że Harry - skoro musi zostać zabity - to nie będzie w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana. Harry następnie zapytał dyrektora, dlaczego właśnie jego chciał zabić Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore odmówił odpowiedzi, mówiąc, że chłopak nie ma na razie o tym myśleć - kiedyś się o tym dowie - jak wiemy prawdę poznał na piątym roku. Albus odpowiedział jednak na pytanie Harry'ego, dlaczego Quirrell nie mógł go dotknąć. Wyjaśnił chłopcu, że to za sprawą miłości jego matki. Potem opowiedział Harry'emu w dużym skrócie, dlaczego Snape czuje taką wielką niechęć do chłopca i wyjaśnił, dlaczego Kamień znalazł się w ręce Harry'ego w podziemnej komnacie - za sprawą zaawansowanego czaru przedmiot był dostępny bowiem tylko dla tych, którzy chcą Kamienia po to, aby uchronić go przed innymi, którzy chcą go wykorzystać do niegodziwych celów. thumb|250px Na uczcie pożegnalnej Albus Dumbledore ogłosił wyniki rywalizacji między domami. Wyglądało na to, że wygrał Slytherin. Dyrektor jednak dodał 50 punktów Ronowi i Hermionie oraz aż 60 Harry'emu za wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, tak, że Slytherin i Gryffindor zmieniły się w kolejności. Następnie Albus przyznał 10 punktów Neville'mu Longbottonowi za lojalność. W ten sposób Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów. Dyrektor klasnął w dłonie, a wystrój sali zmienił się natychmiast z zielonej na czerwoną. ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 17 - "Człowiek o dwóch twarzach" 1992/1993 Albus Dumbledore zatrudnił Gilderoya Lockharta na nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w roku szkolnym 1992/1993. Dyrektor nie miał innego wyjścia, ponieważ nie było innych kandydatów. Kiedy Harry Potter i Ron Weasley przylecieli do Hogwartu fordem anglią, Dumbledore ostrzegł ich, że następnym razem za takie wykroczenie wyrzuci ich ze szkoły. Dyrektor napisał także do rodzin chłopców. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 5 - "Wierzba bijąca" thumb|left|Od lewej: McGonagall, Sprout, Dumbledore, Snape|300px Tymczasem w Hogwarcie zaczęło dochodzić do dziwnych napaści - petryfikacji czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego. Na początku roku pojawił się napis na ścianie informujący, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Pierwszą ofiarą była Pani Norris, kotka Argusa Filcha. Dumbledore własnoręcznie przyniósł do skrzydła szpitalnego jednego z spetryfikowanych, mugolaka Colina Creeveya. Po jednym z kolejnych ataków na Justinie Finch-Fletchleyu i Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku, Minerwa McGonagall zaprowadziła Harry'ego do Albusa Dumbledore'a, bo chłopak był pierwszym, który odkrył petryfikację. Chłopak od razu po wejściu do gabinetu założył Tiarę Przydziału, a potem zwrócił uwagę na feniksa Fawkesa. Ptak spłonął, co bardzo przestraszyło chłopaka. thumb|Dumbledore pokazuje Harry'emu narodziny z popiołów Fawkesa|250px Albus Dumbledore wszedł właśnie wtedy do gabinetu i powiedział Harry'emu, że ma pecha, że zobaczył feniksa właśnie w Dzień Spalenia, bo to zazwyczaj piękny ptak. Równocześnie razem obserwowali ponowne narodzenie się feniksa. Następnie do gabinetu wkroczył Hagrid i zaczął krzyczeć, że przysięgnie przed całym Ministerstwem, że to nie Harry stoi za sprawą tych wszystkich petryfikacji. Dumbledore uspokoił gajowego, mówiąc, że wie, że to wcale nie jest sprawka Harry'ego. Chciał się tylko zapytać chłopca, czy chce mu o czymś powiedzieć. Harry nie czuł jeszcze wtedy takiej siły oparcia w dyrektorze, jak w następnych latach, nie ufał mu do tego stopnia, żeby zwierzać się mu ze swoich tajemnic, dlatego nie powiedział nic o słyszanych przez siebie głosach. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 12 - "Eliksir Wielosokowy thumb|left|270px|Albus Dumbledore z Korneliuszem Knotem i Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Ataki nie ustawały. Po tym jak Penelopa Clearwater została spetryfikowana, Ministerstwo Magii postanowiło zareagować. Pod koniec roku Albus Dumbledore razem z Korneliuszem Knotem złożyli wizytę w chatce Rubeusa Hagrida. Hagrid, który został oskarżony o otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej, w 1992 roku również był brany pod uwagę w kontekście obecnych wydarzeń. Ministerstwo dla pewności zdecydowało się przetransportować gajowego do Azkabanu i nie pomogły zapewnienia Dumbledore'a, że Hagrid cieszy się jego pełnym zachowaniem. Uznano to za konieczny środek ostrożności, ponieważ jeżeli ataki by nie ustały - szkoła musiałaby zostać zamknięta. Wkrótce do chaty wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy. Powiedział, że dowiedział się w szkole, że dyrektor jest w chacie gajowego. Ogłosił, że Rada Nadzorcza Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie podpisała dokument, który znosił Dumbledore'a z urzędu dyrektora z powodu jego nieskuteczności w walce z napaściami. W szkole zapanował strach. Później się okazało, że rada nadzorcza została zastraszona przez Lucjusza Malfoya, a tak w rzeczywistości zgadzali się z opinią, że Albus Dumbledore pełni swoje stanowisko prawidłowo. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 15 - "Aragog" Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach Ginny Weasley została porwana przez Bazyliszka do Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry Potter wraz z Ronem odkrył drogę do komnaty i uratował dziewczynę zapobiegając powrotowi Voldemorta. Fawkes, ptak Dumbledore'a wydłubał oczy Bazyliszkowi, tak, że stwór nie mógł już zabijać wzrokiem i w swojej orientacji w terenie posługiwał się tylko słuchem. Następnie Harry wyciągnął z Tiary Przydziału Miecz Gryffindora, którym przebił paszczę Bazyliszka i zabił go. Następnie Harry zniszczył Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, nie wiedząc, że był to jeden z horkruksów. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 17 - "Dziedzic Slytherina Po tym jak Harry, Ron, Ginny i Lockhart opuścili Komnatę Tajemnic, Albus Dumbledore już był w Hogwarcie. Harry w gabinecie Minerwy McGonagall opowiedział dyrektorowi, profesor McGonagall i państwu Weasley co zdarzyło się w Komnacie. Później Albus po krótce wyjaśnił, że Voldemort nosił wcześniej nazwisko Tom Riddle i okazało się w jaki sposób jego dziennik wpływał na rozum Ginny. Albus następnie przydzielił Ronowi i Harry'emu po 200 punktów dla Gryffindoru oraz nadał obu Specjalną Nagrodę za Zasługi dla Szkoły. Następnie porozmawiał z Harry'm na osobności. Podziękował za wsparcie, które Harry jemu udzielił, którego było na tyle duże, że wezwało Fawkesa. Albus rozmawiał z Harry'm na temat jego związku z Voldemortem. Dumbledore wyjaśnił Potterowi, że w ataku Czarnego Pana na Dolinę Godryka cząstka czarnoksiężnika utkwiła w Harry'm przez co chłopak przejął niektóre z umiejętności Voldemorta takie jak wężoustność. Harry miał wątpliwości czy został przydzielony do właściwego domu, ale Albus wyleczył go z tej niepewności mówiąc, że tylko prawdziwy Gryfon mógłby wyciągnąć Miecz Godryka Gryffindora z Tiary Przydziału. Następnie do gabinetu wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy, który z trudem próbował ukryć złość z tego, że Voldemortowi nie udało się odrodzić, a dziewczyna została w porę uratowana. Dyrektor zasugerował Lucjuszowi, żeby za drugim razem nie rozdawał pochopnie starych rzeczy Lorda Voldemorta, ponieważ jeżeli trafią w ręce np. Artura Weasleya łatwo wyśledzi on źródło. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Albus Dumbledore wyprawił wielką ucztę. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 18 - "Nagroda Zgredka" 1993/1994 thumb|266px|Albus na uczcie powitalnej. Albus Dumbledore na uczcie powitalnej ostrzegł uczniów przed Dementorami, którzy z powodu ucieczki z Azkabanu Syriusza Blacka od tego roku szkolnego zaczęli strzec Hogwartu. Dyrektor zwracał uwagę, na to, że stworzeń tych nie da oszukać, ani się przed nimi ukryć i ostrzegał przed dawaniem powodów dementorom do zrobienia krzywdy. Sam Albus nie był zachwycony obecnością tych stworzeń w szkole. Możemy się domyślać, że na czarodzieja, który ciągle był dręczony wyrzutami sumienia za śmierć siostry, działały one ze wzmocnioną siłą. Albus Dumbledore przedstawił także dwójkę nowych profesorów - Remusa Lupina, który uczył obrony przed czarną magią i Rubeusa Hagrida. Dotychczasowy gajowy objął stanowisko opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami dzięki wielkiemu zaufaniu jakim darzył go Dumbledore. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 5 - "Dementor" thumb|left|250px Wkrótce doszło do włamania na Wieżę Gryffindoru przez Syriusza Blacka. Albus Dumbledore zakomenderował odnalezienie Grubej Damy, która przestraszona wybiegła ze swojego portretu. Następnie Dumbledore brał udział w przeszukiwaniu zamku, a wszystkich uczniów wysłał do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie spędzili noc na wyczarowanych przez dyrektora śpiworach. Dumbledore wrócił do Wielkiej Sali wczesnych porankiem i powiedział Percy'emu, że Black nie został odnaleziony, ale za to odkryto, że Gruba Dama kryła się na mapie Argyllshire. Severus Snape mówił, że to prawie niemożliwe, żeby Syriusz wdarł się do zamku bez pomocy kogoś z wewnątrz, ale dyrektor raczej od razu to wykluczył. Spytany o to czy dementorzy zaoferowali pomoc, Dumbledore powiedział, że owszem, ale dopóki jest dyrektorem w tej szkole, żaden dementor nie przekroczy jej progu. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 8 - "Ucieczka Grubej Damy" i roz. 9 - "Ponura przegrana" Albus Dumbledore był obecny podczas meczu między Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem. W pewnym momencie, Harry owładnięty przez dementorów, spadł z miotły. Chłopak zabił by się, gdyby dyrektor w porę nie wbiegł na boisko i nie rzucił zaklęcia, które zwolniło tempo spadania Harry'ego. Albus następnie wyczarował Patronusa, który wypłoszył wszystkich dementorów z Hogwartu i wyczarował niewidzialne nosze, na które położył Harry'ego. Wydarzenie to bardzo zdenerwowało Dumbledore'a, uczniowie nigdy nie widzieli zazwyczaj spokojnego profesor w takiej furii spowodowanej złamaniem zakazu wejścia na teren szkoły przez dementorów. Stworzenia te nie mogły się powstrzymać wyczuwając ze stadiony tyle emocji. Gniew dyrektora jednak spowodował, że do końca roku dementorzy nie ruszali się ze swoim miejsc na wejściach do szkoły. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 9 - "Ponura przegrana" Albus Dumbledore w następnej części roku złożył zapewnienie do Ministerstwa Magii, że hipogryf Hardodziob nie jest winien wypadku jaki przydarzył się Draconowi Malfoyowi. Mimo tego, zwierzę i tak zostało skazane na śmierć. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 11 - "Błyskawica" Albus Dumbledore, jak co roku spędzał Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie. Dyrektor był w świetnym nastroju. Razem z Severusem Snape'm otworzył cukierek niespodziankę, z którego wyskoczyła zabawna czarodziejska tiara. Następnie do Wielkiej Sali weszła Sybilla Trelawney. Albus ucieszył się na jej widok. Ona wyjaśniła, że ujrzała w swojej kryształowej kuli, że schodzi na dół, więc zeszła. Nauczycielka wahała się czy usiąść, ponieważ odkryła, że przy stole będzie wówczas trzynaście osób, a ta, która pierwsza w stanie, niechybnie zginie. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 11 - "Błyskawica" Albus wręczał Puchar Quidditcha zwycięskiej drużynie, czyli Gryffindorowi pod koniec corocznych rozgrywek. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 15 - "Finał quidditcha" thumb|250px|Albus Dumbledore z Korneliuszem Knotem Albus Dumbledore towarzyszył Rubeusowi Hagridowi w egzekucji Hardodzioba, aby wesprzeć gajowego w trudnej dla niego chwili. Przy okazji dyrektor porozmawiał z Korneliuszem Knotem. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 16 - "Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney" Następnie Dumbledore pojawia się w skrzydle szpitalnym, w którym wypoczywali Harry, Ron i Hermiona po zajściu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Dyrektor rozmawiał z Syriuszem Blackiem i dowiedział się o jego niewinności, dlatego koniecznie chciał go uwolnić, jednak jego zdanie w tej sprawie nie miało zbyt dużej wagi, zwłaszcza, że Black był znany jako okropny przestępca w całym świecie czarodziejskim. thumb|Dumbledore z Hermioną|250px|left Snape próbował przekonać Dumbledore'a, że ta opowieść to tylko bajka - prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nadal chował urazę do Syriusza z czasów szkolnych. Dumbledore wyprosił na krótko Knota, panią Pomfrey i Snape'a, a następnie zasugerował Hermionie, że powinna użyć zmieniacza czasu. Dodał, że trzy obroty wystarczą. Ostrzegł Harry'ego i Hermionę, żeby pozostali niezauważeni, wtedy mogą uratować dwa niewinne żywoty. Granger była inteligentną dziewczyną i w mig pojęła o co chodzi. Kiedy Dumbledore zamknął drzwi od skrzydła szpitalnego, przystąpiła razem z Harry'm do działania. Ron nie mógł brać udziału w akcji, ponieważ miał złamaną nogę. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 21 - "Tajemnic Hermiony" Zanim Dumbledore skończył zamykać drzwi, z drugiej strony przybiegli do niego Harry z Hermioną i oznajmili, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem - Syriusz odleciał na Hardodziobie. Snape miał wybuch złości, natomiast Knot był poirytowany, ponieważ wiedział, że Prorok Codzienny ich skrytykuje. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 22 - "Znowu sowia poczta" Pod koniec roku Remus Lupin, wydany przez Snape'a musiał odejść z Hogwartu. Dumbledore zrozumiał jego decyzję i przygotował powóz. Albus następnie porozmawiał z Harry'm, który był nieszczęśliwy. Dumbledore jednak twierdził, że chłopak ma powody do radości - mimo, że Pettigrew uciekł to Harry pomógł w ujawnieniu prawdy. Harry opowiedział dyrektorowi o przepowiedni Sybilli Trelawney, a ten ze spokojem odparł, że to będzie jej druga prawdziwa przepowiednia i może powinien podnieść jej pensje. Albus mówił też, że między Pettigrewem a Harry'm wytworzyła się wielka więź i Peter ma do spłacenia wielki dług za to, że Harry uratował mu życie. Dyrektor stwierdził, że Harry może być jeszcze kiedyś szczęśliwy, że to zrobił. Taka chwila nadeszła w 1997 roku w dworze Malfoya. Następnie rozmowa zeszła na tory ojca Harry'ego, Jamesa. Albus akcentował to jak bardzo chłopiec jest do niego podobny, jednak oczy ma po matce. Uświadomił chłopcu, że umarli nadal są w jego sercu, a Patronus Harry'ego to właśnie Rogacz, zwierzę, w które potrafił przemieniać się James. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 22 - "Znowu sowia poczta" 1994/1995 thumb|344px|Dumbledore i Czara Ognia. W 1994 roku jak zwykle Albus Dumbledore uczestniczył w uczcie powitalnej i przyglądał się Ceremonii Przydziału nowych uczniów. Po skończeniu tej części uroczystości, Dumbledore wstał i powiedział słowem wstępu tylko jedno słowo: "wsuwajcie". Po jakimś czasie, gdy wszyscy byli najedzeni, wszystko znikło ze stołów, a Dumbledore znów powstał. Dyrektor zaczął ogłaszać ważne wydarzenie, ale przerwał mu Alastor Moody, nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, który właśnie dotarł do szkoły i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Dyrektor przedstawił przybysza, a potem kontynuował. Na początku powiedział, że lista przedmiotów zakazanych w Hogwarcie wydłużyła się. Potem przeszedł do informacji kluczowej - rozgrywki quidditcha w roku 1994/1995 zostaną zawieszone, ponieważ Hogwart będzie organizował Turniej Trójmagiczny. Dumbledore wyjaśnił co to takiego i powiedział, że wszystko będzie przeprowadzone bezpiecznie, jednak z powodu ryzyka zgłaszać się będzie można tylko osobom, które ukończyły siedemnaście lat. Albus zerkając na Freda i George'a Weasley'ów nadmienił także, że nikt nie zdoła oszukać niezależnego sędziego, który wybierze uczestników. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 12 "Turniej Trójmagiczny" W późniejszych czasie Dumbledore powitał Olimpie Maxime, dyrektorkę Beauxbatons razem z jej uczennicami i zaprosił jej delegację do wejścia do zamku, aby wszyscy odpoczęli po długiej podróży. Następnie Albus przyjął także dyrektora Durmstrangu, Igora Karkarowa. Karkarow był ucieszonym spotkaniem i pytał dyrektora jak się ma. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 15 "Beauxbatons i Durmstrang" thumb|left|302px Albus Dumbledore po przybyciu delegacji z Durmstangu i Beauxbatons wyprawił dla nich wielką ucztę. Po jej skończeniu przypomniał zasady turnieju i przedstawił Bartemiusza Croucha Sr i Ludona Bagmana, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za przygotowanie turnieju. Następnie dyrektor wyciągnął Czarę Ognia, magiczny przedmiot, który miał wybrać reprezentantów poszczególnych szkół. Dumbledore narysował także Linie Wieku, aby nikt kto nie przekroczył jeszcze siedemnastu lat nie mógł zgłosić się do turnieju. Dumbledore przestrzegł, że zgłoszenie się do zawodów nie jest błahostką i trzeba to dobrze przemyśleć, ponieważ po wybraniu owego ucznia na reprezentanta nie będzie już wyboru. Dyrektor powiedział, że kandydaci mają dobę na przemyślenie decyzji i ewentualnego zgłoszenia się do Turnieju. Nazajutrz, Fred i George Weasley'owie ku uciesze otaczających ich uczniów użyli eliksiru postarzającego i weszli do linii wieku. Ta jednak wyrzuciła ich o dziesięć stóp na kamienną posadzkę, a obu bliźniakom wyrosły brody. Dumbledore był rozbawiony całą sytuacją i poradził Weasley'om udanie się do pani Pomfrey, która zajmowała się już dwoma innymi uczniami z brodą. Wieczorem w Halloween odbyła się kolejna uczta, a po niej Czara Ognia wybrała reprezentantów poszczególnych szkół. Dumbledore łapał kartki, które wypadały z Czary i czytał nazwiska uczniów, którzy kierowali się do komnaty przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali. Albus najpierw wywołał Wiktora Kruma, później Fleur Delacour, a potem Cedrika Diggory'ego. Kiedy Dumbledore zaczynał już mowę końcową, Czara Ognia niespodziewanie powtórnie wybuchnęła ogniem i wyrzuciła nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera. Dyrektor był bardzo zdziwiony i długo wpatrywał się w kartkę zanim odczytał jej treść. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 16 "Czara Ognia" thumb|310px|Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore i Igor Karkarow w bocznej komnacie. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, żeby ten poszedł wraz z innymi reprezentantami do bocznej sali. Tam stoczyła się o dyskusja o zaistniałej sytuacji. Dumbledore zapytał się Harry'emu czy wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia lub czy poprosił o to starszego kolegę, ale chłopak zgodnie z prawdą zaprzeczył. Nie wierzył w to ani Karkarow, ani Maxime, wyraźnie wzburzeni całym zajściem. Uznali, że to niesprawiedliwe względem ich szkół, żeby Hogwart mógł wystawić dwóch reprezentantów. Maxime sugerowała, że możliwe, że zaszła pomyłka w rzuceniu Linii Wieku. McGonagall jednak uciszyła wszystkich słowami, że jeżeli Dumbledore wierzy Harry'emu to sprawa jest zamknięta. Albusowi nie podobała się ta sytuacja, nie wiedział też jak do niej doszło, ale powiedział, że trzeba ją zaakceptować - Czara wybrała Harry'ego i Cedrika do udziału w konkursie, więc obaj musieli w nim wystartować. Następnie Crouch udzielił informacji dotyczących pierwszego zadania. Na koniec Dumbledore zaproponował wspólne wypicie czegoś mocniejszego Karkarowowi i Maxime, ale oni wraz ze swoimi reprezentantami wyszli z sali. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 17 "Czworo reprezentantów" Albus Dumbledore uczestniczył w sprawdzeniu różdżek, które dokonywał Garrick Ollivander. Od razu po wejściu dyrektora powitała Rita Skeeter i spytała jak się Albusowi podobał jej artykuł o Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów. Albus odrzekł jej ironicznie, że był czarująco paskudny, a szczególnie podobał mu się fragment traktujący o nim jako o skretyniałym dinozaurze. Skeeter nie zmieszała się tymi słowami, tylko twierdziła, że było to metafora dotycząca przestarzałych poglądów Dumbledore'a. Albus jednak powiedział tylko, że z chęcią poznałby powody takiego grubiaństwa, lecz nie ma teraz na to czasu. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 18 "Sprawdzanie różdżek" Rita Skeeter wałęsała się później nadal po terenie szkolnym. Hagrid spytał się dziennikarce czy nie dostała ona już zakazu od dyrektora na przebywanie w Hogwarcie. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 21 "Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych" Podczas pierwszego zadania Albus Dumbledore był jednym z sędziów. Przydzielił Harry'emu dziewiątkę. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 20 "Pierwsze zadanie" Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona odwiedzili kuchnię dowiedzieli się, że Dumbledore zatrudnił tydzień wcześniej Zgredka i Mrużkę. Zgredek jednak jako wyjątek wśród skrzatów żądał pieniędzy za pracę. Albus zaoferował mu na początku 10 galeonów na tydzień i wszystkie weekendy wolne, ale skrzata przeraziła wizja tak dużych zarobków i tyle wolnego czasu, ponieważ wolał pracować. Zdecydował się na wynagrodzenie galeona za dzień i możliwość wzięcia wolnego w jeden dzień w miesiącu. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 21 "Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych" thumb|left|284px|Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore na Balu Dumbledore uczestniczył w Balu Bożonarodzeniowym i był szczęśliwy podczas trwania tego wydarzenia. W pewnym momencie Igor Karkarow zwrócił uwagę swojemu podopiecznemu, Wiktorowi, aby nie zdradzał zbyt wielu informacji o Durmstrangu Hermionie, ponieważ mogłaby jeszcze odnaleźć kiedyś zamek. Dumbledore spytał się po co te wszystkie tajemnice, ale Igor odparł tylko, że każdy chroni swoje terytoria. Albus stwierdził, że nigdy nie powie, że zna wszystkie sekrety Hogwartu. Opowiedział jak to rano pomylił drogę do łazienki i znalazł się w pokoju o wyjątkowo pięknych proporcjach wypełnionym wspaniałą kolekcją nocników. Dyrektor dorzucił, że musi to kiedyś zbadać, ponieważ kiedy przybył później w miejsce, gdzie był pokój - ten zniknął. Nie wiadomo czy Dumbledore żartował, czy mówił prawdę, jednak zapewne chodziło mu o Pokój Życzeń. Krótko później, dyrektor machnął różdżką, a na scenę wkroczyły Fatalne Jędze, popularny zespół muzyczny. Dumbledore walcował z profesor Maxime, które w ogóle nie dorównywał wzrostem, a później z profesor Pomoną Sprout. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 23 "Bal" Dumbledore otworzył drzwi od chatki Hagrida, kiedy dobijała się do nich Hermiona wraz z Harry'm i Ronem. Trio, podobnie jak Albus odwiedzili gajowego, ponieważ ten nie mógł się pozbierać po artykule jaki napisała o nim Rita Skeeter. Albus próbował przekonać Hagrida podobnie jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona, że nie może przejmować się rzeczami, które napisała o nim Skeeter. Dumbledore powiedział, że dostał nawet listy od czarodziejów, którzy pamiętają Rubeusa z czasów szkolnych, w których grożą mu, że jeśli wyrzuci ze szkoły półolbrzyma będą mieli coś do powiedzenia. Albus wspomniał także czasy, kiedy sam zaczynał - powiedział, że nie minął nawet tydzień, kiedy dostał sowę z informacją, że źle rządzi, ale nie zabarykadował się z tego powodu w swoim gabinecie. Dumbledore przytoczył także przykład swojego brata, Aberfortha, który po głośnej aferze, w której Aberforth został przyłapany na uprawieniu niedozwolonej magii na kozie, wychodził z domu i nie bał się opinii publicznej. Albus wyszedł z chaty mówiąc, że nie przyjmuje żadnej rezygnacji i o ósmej trzydzieści czeka na niego na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 24 "Rewelacje Rity Skeeter" Przed drugim zadaniem Dumbledore uśpił zakładników w gabinecie McGonagall zapewniając ich wcześniej, że nic im nie grozi i obudzą się dopiero po wynurzeniu z wody. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 27 "Powrót Łapy" Po zakończeniu drugiego zadania, Albus Dumbledore pomógł Harry'emu utrzymać pozycję stojącą, a następnie ukucnął na brzegu jeziora i rozmawiał z Murkus po trytońsku. Dyrektor dowiedział się od niej wszystkiego co działo się na dnie jeziora, a potem przekazał to pozostałym sędziom. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 26 "Drugie zadanie" Dumbledore został wezwany przez Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy chłopak powiedział mu, że pan Crouch jest w Zakazanym Lesie, ten nie zadając pytań poszedł za Harry'm. W trakcie drogi Potter wyjaśnił mu, że obłąkany Crouch mamrotał o odzyskaniu sił przez Voldemorta. Kiedy obaj dotarli na miejsce, było już ciemno. Zobaczyli nieprzytomnego Wiktora Kruma, który miał pilnować Croucha. Dumbledore ocucił reprezentanta Durmstragu zaklęciem Enervate, a następnie Wiktor wyjaśnił, że został zaatakowany od tyłu. Wkrótce zjawił się Hagrid i Moody. Dumbledore wysłał gajowego po Karkarowa. Dyrektor orzekł, że trzeba odnaleźć szybko Croucha. Tymczasem wzburzony Karkarow przyszedł na miejsce i zaczął krzyczeń. Mężczyzna uważał, że to spisek, a turniejowy sędzia specjalnie zaatakował jego ucznia. Karkarow rzecz jasna nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę za całym zajściem stał Barty Crouch Junior, który zabił swojego ojca i transmutował go w kość. Karkarow twierdził, że cała sytuacja pachnie mu konszachtami, a nie zacieśnianiem więzów międzynarodowych jak mówił Dumbledore. Dyrektor Durmstrangu splunął Dumbledore'owi pod nogi. Hagrid momentalnie chwycił Karkarowa i uderzył nim o drzewo, każąc przeprosić. Albus jednak kazał gajowemu przestać i odprowadził Harry'ego do Wieży Gryffindoru. Potem pewnie zaczęły się ponowne poszukiwania Croucha, zakończone niepowodzeniem. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 28 "Szaleństwo pana Croucha" thumb|278px Krótko po tym wydarzeniu Albus Dumbledore dyskutował o Crouchu z Korneliuszem Knotem w towarzystwie Alastora Moody'ego. Minister Magii sugerował, że sprawcą wydarzenia mogła być Maxime, ale dyrektor powiedział, że nie podejrzewa ani jej ani Hagrida, który także jest półolbrzymem. Zaraz potem Moody powiedział dyrektorowi, że pod drzwiami stoi Harry Potter. Chłopak przyszedł do dyrektora, aby opowiedzieć mu swój dziwny sen, który przyśnił mu się na wróżbiarstwie i mówił o Voldemorcie. Dumbledore powiedział, żeby chłopak zaczekał za nim, a sam na chwilę wyszedł. Harry w gabinecie zauważył przedmiot, którego wcześniej nie widział - Myślodsiewnię. Podszedł do niego, aby go zbadać i w rezultacie przypadkowo wszedł i pooglądał trzy wspomnienia Dumbledore'a dotyczące przesłuchań po Pierwszej Wojnie. Dumbledore w pewnym momencie odciągnął Harry'ego od myślodsiewni. Dyrektor nie był zły na chłopaka, ponieważ rozumiał jego ciekawość. Dyrektor wyjaśnił chłopakowi, że czasami czuje natłok myśli i wrzuca je do myślodsiewni, aby zbadać dokładnie później, w wolnym czasie. Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu proces działania myślodsiewni i zanurzył tam swoje wspomnienia z rozmów z Harry'm, Severusem Snape'm i Bertą Jorkins. Następnie dyrektor wysłuchał Harry'ego, który opowiedział mu o śnie, w którym zobaczył Voldemorta i Glizdogona. Dumbledore wyjawił Harry'emu, że wiedział, że w okresie letnim bolała go blizna, bo był w korespondencji z Syriuszem. Albus powiedział, że umysły Harry'ego i Voldemorta są złączone klątwą, dlatego bardzo możliwe, że to co zobaczył Harry w śnie jest prawdziwe. Dumbledore zwrócił uwagę na to, że podobnie jak podczas pierwszej wojny, również teraz w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają ludzie i Voldemort może odzyskiwać siłę. Dyrektor przestrzega też chłopaka, żeby nie mówił nikomu co się stało z rodzicami Neville'a, aby pozwolić powiedzieć to samemu Longbottomowi, kiedy będzie na to gotowy. Dyrektor nie zgodził się na wyzwanie czegoś więcej na temat Severusa Snape'a i jego przeszłości Śmierciożercy. Dyrektor powiedział, że to sprawa tylko między nimi dwoma. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 30 "Myślodsiewnia" Przed trzecim zadaniem Albus Dumbledore poprosił Ludo Bagmana, aby wziął reprezentantów już do labiryntu, a pięć minut później pozwolił iść tam wszystkim kibicom. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 31 "Trzecie zadanie" Albus Dumbledore jest pierwszą osobą, która podbiegła do Harry'ego, kiedy ten pojawił się na błoniach Hogwartu z ciałem Cedrika. Dyrektor kucnął przed chłopakiem i był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Voldemort powrócił. Albus pomógł Harry'emu oderwać się od Diggory'ego i powoli wstać na nogi, a następnie kazał mu się nie ruszać, a sam poszedł porozmawiać z rodzicami Cedrika. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 35 "Veritaserum" thumb|248px|Przesłuchanie [[Barty Crouch Jr.|Barty'ego Croucha Jr.|left]] Dumbledore razem z McGonagall i Snape'm wyważył drzwi gabinetu Moody'ego i w samą porę rzucił na niego potężne zaklęcie oszałamiające. Okazało się, że po tym jak fałszywy Moody zabrał Harry'ego do siebie, Dumbledore bardzo się zdenerwował. Wiedział, że prawdziwy Szaloonoki nie zrobiłby tego, nie wziąłby chłopaka w takim momencie od dyrektora. Dumbledore polecił Snape'owi iść po eliksir prawdy i przyprowadzić skrzatkę Mrużkę, a McGonagall iść do Hagrida i zaprowadzić wielkiego czarnego psa siedzącego na grządce do jego gabinetu. Następnie Albus otworzył Kufer Alastora Moody'ego, w którym znalazł obezwładnionego aurora, który leżał tam jak się okazuje przez cały czas trwania roku szkolnego. Severus Snape wrócił z Veritaserum, eliksirem prawdy. Okazało się, że Alastor Moody to tak naprawdę był Śmierciożerca, Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, który podszywał się pod aurora za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego, który pił co godzinę ze swojej piersiówki. Dumbledore wybudził fałszywego Moody'ego zaklęciem Rennervate. Pod wpływem Veritaserum Barty wyznał całą prawdę o swojej przeszłości. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 35 "Veritaserum" Albus Dumbledore po całej opowieści Croucha popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem i wyczarował liny, które ciasno skrępowały ciało Śmierciożercy. Następnie kazał McGonagall objąć wartę, Snape'a posłał po panią Pomfrey, która powinna zająć się prawdziwym Moody'm, a sam odprowadził Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu, gdzie już czekał na chłopaka Syriusz Black. W gabinecie w obecności Syriusza Blacka i Dumbledore'a Harry opowiedział co się dokładnie stało na cmentarzu tamtego dnia ze szczegółami. Albus wyjawił Potterowi co to jest Priori Incantatem oraz, że Voldemort i Harry mają różdżki z tego samego rdzenia - z pióra feniksa Fawkesa. Na koniec Albus odprowadził Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie chłopak w towarzystwie Syriusza spędził noc. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że wróci do niego po tym jak porozmawia z Korneliuszem Knotem, a bliskim Harry'ego zgromadzonym w skrzydle powiedział, że na razie powinni dać Harry'emu chwilę spokoju. Harry obudził się i usłyszał kłótnie między Knotem, McGonagall a Dumbledore'm. Okazało się, że Minister Magii przysłał do szkoły dementora, który wykonał na Crouchu Pocałunek dementora. W tej sytuacji, Barty nie mógł już złożyć zeznań, co bardzo zdenerwowało Albusa. Minister twierdził, że to żadna strata, w końcu człowiek ten odpowiedzialny był za kilka mordów. Knot nie wierzył w opowieść Harry'ego i dziwił się, że wierzy w to Dumbledore. Korneliusz twierdził, że chłopak jest obłąkany i odrzucał wszelkie środki ostrożności jakie proponował mu dyrektor. Odrzucał nazwiska Śmierciożerców obecnych na cmentarzu, które podał mu Harry. Knot twierdził, że wszyscy obecni chcą zniszczył to, co wypracowali przez ostatnie trzynaście lat. Albus proponował Knotu, aby zwolnił dementorów, przestał otaczać opieką Śmierciożerców takich jak Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe czy Goyle, oraz, żeby posłał poselstwo do olbrzymów, aby w porę przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę. Knot się nie zgadzał. Dumbledore rzekł, że Ministra zaślepiła miłość do jego stanowiska oraz, że zbyt miłuję ideę czystości krwi. Powiedział, że nie ważne kim się ktoś urodził, ale kim się ktoś stał i że dementor właśnie wykończył ostatniego członka najstarszego czarodziejskiego rodu. Korneliusz wciąż pozostał ślepy, więc Dumbledore powiedział, że nie ma wyboru i ich muszą się rozejść. Natomiast Knot zapowiedział, że ministerstwo przyjrzy się jego poczynaniom. Słowa te zaowocowały reaktywacją Zakonu Feniksa i rozpoczęciem pracy w Hogwarcie przez Dolores Umbridge w następnym roku. Na końcu Dumbledore poprosił Snape'a i Syriusza, aby podali sobie ręce. Ci, z wielkimi oporami, ale posłuchali dyrektora. Dumbledore już wtedy mówił, że musi skontaktować się ze starymi druhami. Natomiast Snape'owi powiedział słowa, z których jasno wynikało, że jest gotowy, to powinien lecieć i szpiegować zamiary Voldemorta przedstawiając się jako Śmierciożerca. Dumbledore wyszedł ze skrzydła, aby spotkać się z państwem Diggory. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 36 "Drogi się rozchodzą" W ostatni dzień roku szkolnego uczta pożegnalna wyjątkowo miała bardzo smutny charakter, a cała sala pogrążona była w czerni na znak żałoby po śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego. Dyrektor powiedział, że Cedrik był prawdziwym Puchonem - czarodziejem przyjacielskim jak i lojalnym wobec bliskich. Albus podczas mowy pożegnalnej powiedział uczniom prawdę o powrocie Voldemorta i prawdziwym okolicznościom śmierci Cedrika. Dyrektor stwierdził, że Ministerstwo Magii nie chce rozpowszechniania się tej wiadomości, ale wierzy, że prawda jest lepsza od kłamstwa, a zamazanie jej obraziłoby pamięć po Cedriku. Albus poprosił także uczniów za wzniesienie toastu za Harry'ego Pottera, który w noc zamordowania Diggory'ego wykazał się wielką odwagą. Albus zapewnia, że w świetle powrotu Voldemorta, więzi zawarte podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego mają tym bardziej większe znaczenie i jeżeli ktoś z gości z innych szkół będzie kiedyś potrzebować schronienia w Hogwarcie, ten zostaje zawsze dla nich otwarty. Podczas mówienia tego zdania oczy dyrektora zatrzymały się na dłużej na gościach z Durmstangu. Dyrektor następnie mówił o tym, że Voldemort ma wielki talent do siania niezgody i nadchodzą bardzo trudne czasy, że niczym są różnice w kulturze i języku, jeżeli ludzkie serca są otwarte i nastawione na te same cele. Na zakończenie dyrektor powiedział, żeby wszyscy zapamiętali swojego kolegę Cedrika, ponieważ może nadejść taki czas, kiedy będą musieli wybierać między tym co słuszne, a tym co łatwe. Wakacje 1995 roku thumb|335px|Ogłoszenie w gazecie dyskredytujące Albusa Wakacje 1995 roku były czasem, kiedy Ministerstwo Magii zaczęło kampanię mającą na celu zdyskredytowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego Pottera w oczach czarodziejskiego świata. Ministerstwo uznawało powrót Voldemorta jako coś wymyślonego i nieprawdziwego i próbowało za wszelką cenę przedstawić Dumbledore'a i Pottera jako pomyleńców. Albusowi zostały odebrane wszystkie zaszczytne tytuły - Najwyższy Mag Wizengamotu oraz Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, a chciano nawet odebrać Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Dumbledore mówił jednak, że nie przejmuje się co robi Ministerstwo dopóki jego podobizna jest na kartach z czekoladowych żab. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 5 - "Zakon Feniksa". Dumbledore reaktywował także Zakon Feniksa mniej więcej godzinę po informacji o powrocie Voldemorta. Kwatera główna znajdowała się przy Grimmauld Place 12, a Albus stał się jej Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Organizacja przyjęła garść nowych członków takich jak Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher czy państwo Weasley. Na polecenie Albusa Zakon zawsze patrolował dom Harry'ego przy Privet Drive 4. Przez całe wakacje Ron i Hermiona nie mogli zdradzić Harry'emu nic na temat Grimmauld Place 12, mimo, że przebywali w kwaterze głównej. Dumbledore znał bowiem więź łączącą Harry'ego i Czarnego Pana, a nie chciał, żeby jakieś informacji o Zakonie przeciekły do Voldemorta. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 4 - "Grimmauld Place 12". Dumbledore sądził, że Voldemort chce zorganizować na nowo swoją armię Śmierciożerców i jednych z głównych celów Zakonu było przekonanie ludzi, że Czarny Pan naprawdę wrócił. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 5 - "Zakon Feniksa". 2 sierpnia miał miejsce incydent, w którym Harry użył zaklęcia Patronusa w obecności mugola. Z początku chłopak został wydalony z Hogwartu, jednak Dumbledore wynegocjował odłożenie tej decyzji i pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie przesłuchania dyscyplinarnego. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 2 - "Chmara sów". Dumbledore był świadkiem obrony na przesłuchaniu. Dyrektor Hogwartu dotarł na rozprawę mimo przesuniętej godziny, ponieważ jak twierdził szczęśliwym wypadkiem przybył do Ministerstwa trzy godziny przed czasem. Knot przełożył rozprawę godzinę wcześniej mając nadzieję, na to, że Dumbledore nie przyjdzie, a jednak Albus musiał przewidzieć, że Minister będzie kombinował. W końcu Korneliusz bardzo bał się, że Dumbledore czyha na jego stanowisko Ministra. Przybycie Albusa wywołało duże poruszenie. Dyrektor wszedł do sali lekko spóźniony i sam wyczarował sobie wygodny fotel, usiadł na nim i przysłuchiwał się jak wyraźnie zdenerwowany Knot każe odczytać zarzuty. Korneliusz wyraźnie chciał szybko zakończyć rozprawę i wyrzucić Harry'ego ze szkoły, nie wierzył w pojawienie się dementorów w Little Whinging. Dumbledore jednak stwierdził, że ma świadka na to, że stworzenia faktycznie tam były i przyprowadzić przestraszoną Arabellę Figg. Knot uznał ją za świadka niezbyt przekonywującego, natomiast Dumbledore zaczął wypytywać się dlaczego ktoś z Ministerstwa wysłał dementorów na Little Whinging i Albus powiedział, że sprawa nie można pozostać niezauważona i Ministerstwo powinno jak najszybciej wszcząć na ten temat szczegółowego postępowanie. Knot był z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, a Albus wytykał mu pewne nieprawidłowości. Krótko podsumowując, Dumbledore wygrał tę dyskusję, a Wizengamot większością głosów orzekł, że Harry ma zostać oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Po ogłoszeniu wyniku głosowania przez bardzo zdenerwowanego Korneliusza, Dumbledore powiedział, że na niego już czas i bez słowa wyszedł z sali. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 8 - "Przesłuchanie". W Hogwarcie kazał Harry'emu uczyć się oklumencjii pod okiem Severusa Snape'a, ponieważ on zaczął śnić o Voldemorcie i o Departamencie Tajemnic. Ministarstwo zaczęło się ingerować w sprawy Hogwartu przysyłając tam Dolores Umbridge. Stała się Wielkim Inkwizatorem Hogwartu i usunęła ze szkoły dwóch nauczycieli: Rubeusa Hagrida i Sybillę Trelawney. Wróżbiarstwa zamiast Sybilli zaczął uczyć centaur Firenzo co jeszcze bardziej się Umbridge nie podobało, bo chciala przysłać kogoś z Ministerstwa Magii. Harry, Ron i Hermiona utworzyli tajną grupę, którą nazwali: Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Spotykali się w Pokoju Życzeń i trenowali zaklęcia obronne, ponieważ Umbridge uczyła ich tylko teorii. Kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw Dumbledore powiedział, że to on powołał GD do działania. Za to chciano go aresztować, ale on uciekł. Umbridge stała się dyrektorem Hogwartu. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic Syriusz Black został zabity. Odpowiedzialność za jego śmierć brał Dumbledore, ponieważ jak twierdził, to on nie nauczył oklumencjii Harry'ego. Dumbledore stoczył walkę z Czarnym Panem przy fontannie. Voldemort się przypadkowo ujawnił i cały świat uwierzył, że największy thumb|224px|left|Dumbledore wyciąga wspomnienia Czarną Różdżką czarnoksiężnik świata powrócił. Dumbledore ponownie wrócił do Wizengamotu, a świat zapłonął znów do niego szacunkiem. 1996 - 1997 W 1996 roku Dumbledore udał się do mugolskiej wioski Little Whinging, z której zabrał Harry'ego do Nory. Po drodze wstąpili do domu Horacego Slughorna w Budleigh Babberton, aby namówić go do zawieszenia emyrytury, co im się ostatecznie udało. W tym roku Dumbledore zaczął udzielać Harry'emu prywatnych lekcji. Poznawał tam początki swojego największego wroga - Lorda Voldemorta. Harry mówił też otwarcie, że jest wiernym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a na dobre i na złe. Dumbledore w tym roku zatrudnił na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią Severusa Snape'a, a eliksirów Horacy'ego Slughorna. Dał zadanie swojemu uczniowi by z tego drugiego wycisnąć wspomnienie o horkruksach. Slughorn się nie dawał, ale thumb|294pxpod wpływem alkoholu dał się namówić. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu prawdę o horkruksach, i że jest na tropie następnego. Wziął na wyprawę po niego Harry'ego. Albus musiał wypić eliksir rozpaczy, a potem rozprawić się z gromadą inferiusów. Razem wyszli z jaskini osiągając swój cel. Harry się teleportował z osłabionym dyrektorem. Jednak on zobaczył nad szkołą Mroczny Znak i nie zważając na swój stan poleciał tam na miotle. W Hogwarcie byli już śmierciożercy. Śmierć thumb|196px|Pogrzeb Albusa|left Śmierciożercy napadli na Dumbledore'a, aż w końcu zabił go Severus Snape. Była to zaplanowana śmierć. Czarna Różdżka zaczęła należeć prawowicie do Draco Malfoya - on rozbroił Dumbledore'a. Na pogrzeb tak wielkiego czarodzieja zjechały się tłumy czarodziejów: najwybitniejsi pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii, cały personel Hogwartu, wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu, cały Zakon Feniksa itd. Dumbledore spoczął w marmurowym grobowcu oczywiście na błoniach w Hogwarcie. A z nim Czarna Różdżka. Po śmierci thumb|Voldemort włamuje się do grobu Dumbledore'a Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Rita Skeeter napisała biografie dyrektora pod tytułem Życie i Kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a. Książka zawierała fakty z czasów młodości Albusa, początku kariery oraz wiele innych informacji oczerniających Dumbledore'a. Znając styl pisma Rity można wnioskować, iż dzieło zawierało wiele fałszywych wiadomości. W 1997 roku Voldemort rozkopał grób Dumbledore'a i wyjął z niego Czarną Różdżkę. Nie był jednak jej prawowitym właścicielem, więc różdżka go nie słuchała. Dumbledore pojawił się, kiedy Harry'ego ugodziło mordercze zaklęcie Voldemorta. Powiedział mu wtedy, że jest on siódmym horkruksem, którego czarnoksiężnik sam zniszczył usiłując zabić go. Opowiedział także o przyjaźni z Grindewaldem i pragnieniu posiadania Insygniów Śmierci. Stwierdził, że był egoistą pozwalając umrzeć siostrze. Wyjaśnił Harry'emu, dlaczego nie umarł trafiony morderczym zaklęciem, o pokrewieństwie chłopca i Voldemorta oraz odpowiedział na wiele innych pytań Pottera. Po spotkaniu z dyrektorem Harry podjął decyzję, że "pójdzie dalej". Charakter thumb|160px|left Albus Dumbledore oznajmił w Komnacie Tajemnic, że każdy uczeń Hogwartu, zawsze otrzyma pomoc. Wystarczy, że o nią poprosi. Ta wypowiedź trafnie określała charakter byłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Do nikogo nie chował urazy, nawet jeśli osoba ta kwestionowała jego autorytet. Na potwierdzenie można podać przykład słów, które Dumbledore skierował do Dracona Malfoya, gdy tamten powiedział mu, że musi go zabić, bo inaczej jego rodzinę czeka śmierć. Nie chodzi tu o stosunek Albusa do samego Dracona, ale do jego ojca, Lucjusza Malfoya, który nie krył niechęci do Dumbledore'a, i który niejednokrotnie starał się doprowadzić do zwolnienia go z posady dyrektora szkoły. Albus Dumbledore przebaczał, ale nie musiało być to spowodowane przez jego naturę. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że Dumbledore uległ swego rodzaju wewnętrznej przemianie po śmierci swojej siostry, do której poniekąd sam doprowadził. Tak czy siak, były dyrektor Hogwartu był dobrym człowiekiem (przynajmniej pod koniec życia) i jego stosunek do Lucjusza Malfoya całkowicie ten fakt potwierdza. Osiągnięcia Założyciel Zakonu Feniksa, po reaktywacji działającego wthumb|Dumbledore przemawia tajemnicy przed Ministerstwem Magii z jednej strony, a Lordem Voldemortem z drugiej. Albus Dumbledore znany jest ze zwycięstwa nad czarnoksiężnikiem Grindelwaldem w 1945 roku, z odkrycia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystywania smoczej krwi oraz ze swoich dzieł alchemicznych napisanych wraz z Nicolasem Flamelem. Zasiadał w Wizengamocie, był najznamienitszą postacią Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, posiadał również Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Wielokrotnie odmawiał propozycji przyjęcia posady Ministra Magii. Do swojej śmierci był prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki. Widnieje na kartach z czekoladowych żab. Data śmierci Na swojej oficjalnej stronie J. K. Rowling podaje, że Dumbledorthumb|left|Na kartach czekoladowych żabe żył w latach 1881-1996. Na tej samej jednak stronie podaje, że Harry Potter urodził się w 1980 roku, co podaje w wątpliwość datę śmierci Dumbledore'a. Jeżeli Harry urodził się w 1980 roku, to jedenaście lat skończył w roku 1991 - i to byłby rok, w którym rozpoczyna pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie i w którym zaczyna się właściwa akcja serii. Podążając tym tropem, akcja szóstego tomu, kończącego się śmiercią Dumbledore'a, rozpoczyna się w lipcu 1996 roku - dacie śmierci Dumbledore'a według Rowling. Jednakże według tych rachunków, Dumbledore umiera w czerwcu 1997 roku, a nie 1996. Obliczenia wydają się być poprawne, zgadzają się z najsolidniejszym dostępnym punktem odniesienia w serii (czyli datą śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka zamieszczoną w drugim tomie) i z innymi ujawnionymi przez Rowling datami. Podejrzewa się, że zła data wynika z pośpiechu J. K. Rowling, jest literówką lub błędem w obliczeniach. Relacje Z rodzicami Relacje Albusa z rodzicami nie były najlepsze. Percival za wymierzenie samosądu na mugolskich oprawcach swojej córki został skazany na pobyt w Azkabanie, w którym zmarł. Świat czarodziejski uznał Percivala za niebezpiecznego człowieka i uznał, że jego syn musi podobny, chociaż bardzo się mylili. Albus nie lubił rozmawiać o swoim ojcu, ale nigdy się go nie wstydził. Matka Albusa, Kendra zmarła krótko po ukończeniu Hogwartu przez Albusa. Chłopak, który już miał wyruszać w wyprawę dookoła świata był bardzo zły. Musiał wrócić do Doliny Godryka i zamiast rozkręcać swojej błyskotliwej kariery, zajmować się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, a w szczególności Arianą. W limbo w rozmowie z Harry'm Potterem Albus wyznał, że kochał rodziców, ale został oślepiony ambicjami. Chciał użyć Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, aby ściągnąć ze swoim barków ciężar opieki nad Arianą. Po śmierci siostry, wyrzuty sumienia dręczyły Albusa. Pod koniec życia, mając do czynienia z Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, chciał wskrzesić rodzinę, aby ich przeprosić za krzywdy młodzieńczych lat. Próba ta jednak spowodowała śmierć dyrektora, ponieważ klątwa spoczywają na pierścieniu owładnęła rękę Dumbledore'a i tylko dzięki Snape'owi udało się przedłużyć życie dyrektora jeszcze na kilka miesięcy. Wydarzenie to pokazuje jak bardzo przez wszystkie lata Albus cierpiał. Był bardzo mądrym czarodziejem, dlatego z pewnością łatwo mógł się domyślić jakie klątwy spoczywają na pierścieniu, a jednak go założył kierowany spontaniczną chęcią zobaczenia się z ukochanymi bliskimi. Gellert Grindelwald Albus Dumbledore poznał Gellerta Grindelwalda w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy ten przyjechał do swojej ciotki, Bathildy Bagshot, aby zbadać grób Peverella. Obaj szybko znaleźli wspólny język, obaj byli bardzo inteligentni i uzdolnieni. Zaprzyjaźnili się i zaczęli razem planować ujarzmienie mugoli "dla większego dobra". Chcieli władzy, byli nią wręcz upojeni. Pragnęli skompletować Insygnia Śmierci, aby osiągnąć to, co innym czarodziejom się nie udało. Albus zakochał się w Gellercie. Dumbledore był homoseksualistą, a Grindewald całkowicie go oczarował. Nie wiadomo czy czarnoksiężnik odwzajemniał to uczucie, które ze strony Albusa było tak silne. Dlatego też Albus przymykał oko na plany Grindelwalda. Gellert dążył do brutalnego objęcia władzy i nie liczył się z ofiarami. Albus za to uważał, że w ich wspólnych rządach powinno być tylko tyle ofiar ile trzeba, by żyło się lepiej. Ich przyjaźń zakończyła się z chwilą potrójnego pojedynku między Albusem, Aberforthem, a Gellertem. Grindelwald odszedł i zaczął zbierać swoją armię, a kilka lat później siał już terror w całej Europie, chociaż jego wpływy nie dotarły do Wielkiej Brytanii. Albus bał się, ale nie mocy magicznej Gellerta - obawiał się ciągle, że to on doprowadził do śmierci swojej siostry i nie dawało mu to spokoju. Po latach morderstw, Albus zdecydował się wreszcie stawić czoła Grindelwaldowi i go pokonał - zamknął w Nurmengardzie, lecz nie zabił. Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego, że kiedyś tyle ich łączyło. Lata później, w 1998 roku Grindelwald skłamał Voldemortowi, że nic nie wie o Czarnej Różdżce, prawdopodobnie po to, aby uchronić grób Albusa Dumbledore'a przed zbeszczeszczeniem. Harry Potter Etymologia *Nazwisko największego dyrektora Hogwartu (Dumbledore) jest staroangielską formą słowa bumblebee. W języku polskim to po prostu trzmiel. *''Albus'' po łacinie znaczy "dobry", "biały","szczęśliwy","pomyślny". Ciekawostki * Miał 119 lat, kiedy umarł * Jego ulubiona konfitura ma smak malinowy. * J.K. Rowling podaje, że Dumbledore był gejem. * Nie lubi fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, bo w młodości trafił na fasolkę o smaku wymiocin. * Albus w młodości miał kasztanowe włosy. Dowiadujemy się o tym w książce Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, w Myślodsiewni, gdzie Dumbledore pokazuje Harry'emu swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Tom'em Riddlem. * Dumbledore to po angielsku trzmiel . * Był jedynym dyrektorem Hogwartu który oswoił feniksa. * Kiedy był zdenerwowany ( choć rzadko to się zdarzało ) biła z niego czysta potęga magiczna en:Albus Dumbledore de:Albus Dumbledore es:Albus Dumbledore fi:Albus Dumbledore fr:Albus Dumbledore it:Albus Silente nl:Albus Perkamentus ru:Альбус Дамблдор no: Albus Humlesnurr id:Albus Dumbledore uk:Албус Дамблдор el:Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ cs:Albus Brumbál sr:Албус Дамблдор ja:アルバス・ダンブルドア ' Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1881 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1997 Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Rodzina Dumbledore Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele transmutacji Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1892 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Uczestnicy pojedynku w Dolinie Godryka